Le désespoir d'une ninja
by Katow
Summary: Après le meurtre de Zélos dans la Tour du Salut, Sheena déprime. Elle contemple les étoiles, seule. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain épéiste au grand cœur!


A mon souvenir, aucun personnage, ni même l'univers de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient. Je me permet juste des les emprunter un petit moment, pour écrire ce tout petit OS.

Résumé : Après le meurtre de Zélos dans la Tour du Salut, Sheena déprime. Elle contemple les étoiles, seule. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain épéiste au grand cœur!

Aucun couple dans ce One Shoot. Qui d'ailleurs est mon tout premier, ça doit être pour ça qu'il est si court. Dites-moi simplement si il vous a plu, pour le peu de place qu'il prenne ici...

* * *

Désespérée. C'est bien le mot qui pourrait qualifier la jeune femme assise sur cette colline. Dans sa tunique de ninja, elle regarde les étoiles dans ce ciel sombre, reflet de son esprit tourmenté. Elle subissait bien trop de morts, elle ne voulait plus continuer. Que ce Mithos aille se faire voir, lui et son armée d'anges stupides; elle n'en avait plus rien à faire après ce dernier meurtre qu'elle venait de commettre.

Tout le monde souffrait de cet acte, elle le savait pertinemment, pourtant, Sheena s'affirmait comme celle qui souffrait le plus. Sa haine envers elle-même ne faisait qu'accroitre, et elle commençait à se demander si elle ne devrait pas rejoindre toutes les personnes mortes par sa faute, que celles-ci puissent se venger d'elle.

« Tu devrais aller la voir, Lloyd. Je crois qu'elle ne se remet pas. »

« Oui. J'y vais »

Lloyd. On lui demandait surement d'aller voir Colette. La jeune femme faisait ici son premier meurtre direct, ele devait être en train de se morfondre. Sheena releva la tête, pour suivre le chemin du jeune homme qui ne se dirigeait pas vers l'ange. Surprenant la ninja, il se dirigeait dans sa direction pour finalement s'assoir à ses côtés.

S'en suivit alors un silence gênant ou les deux personnes se regardaient fixement, détaillant l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. C'est ainsi que plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Lloyd décide de rompre ce silence, juste après s'être assuré que personne ne rodait aux alentours.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et de quoi devrais-je parler ? » Répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Zélos. »

Ce simple mot eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Sheena frissonna et eut un instant une envie de vomir. Non, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Ça ne changerais rien.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je en parler ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Arrête, Sheena. Tout le monde voit bien que tu est en train de déprimer. Et on se doute bien que tu commence à en avoir assez de perdre autant de personne autour de toi. Les habitants de Mizuho... »

« Tais-toi... »

« Corrine... »

« Tais-toi... » Lui dit-elle, suppliante.

« Zélos... »

« TAIS-TOI! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle les désire. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle n'avait pas le droit. Toutes ces personnes étaient morte par sa faute, elle était la seule personne qui n'avait pas le droit de les pleurer. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Lloyd l'entourer, elle ne put s'en empêcher et explosa littéralement.

Lorsqu'il la sentit calmée, Lloyd la libéra de son étreinte et repris la conversation.

« Sheena, je sais que la mort de Zélos t'affecte. Mais ne t'es tu jamais demandé si elle nous affectait ? »

Il avait bien accentué le « nous ». Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été seule dans ce combat. Tous les autres avaient aidé à combattre le nouvel ange du Cruxis.

« Autre chose, reprit-il, tu as bien remarqué qu'il voulait qu'on achève le Cruxis, non ? Si tu te met dans ces états, tu ne pourras pas combattre. Si tu ne peux pas faire revenir les morts, tu peux vivre pour eux. Vis pour Zélos, Sheena, autant que Génis vit pour Marble, ou Kratos pour ma mère. »

Les yeux de l'épéiste s'étaient assombris sur cette dernière déclaration. Il se leva et se chargea d'achever la conversation.

« Demain, nous reprenons la route. On te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. Nous ne t'en voudrons pas si tu décide de ne plus nous suivre. Mais j'avoue que je préfèrerais largement que tu viennes. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour retourner au camp provisoire, laissant Sheena seule avec ses pensées. Celle-ci finit par s'endormir, épuisée par son aventure dans la tour du salut, pour se réveiller le lendemain, recouverte par une couverture. Tous étaient là, et la regardaient, Lloyd et Colette devant tout le monde.

Plus tard, le groupe avaient tué Mithos. Et les deux mondes de Sylvarant et de Tesseha'lla s'étaient réunis. Sheena avait suivit le conseil de l'épéiste et avait vécu jusqu'au bout pour Zélos; oubliant sa trahison, oubliant son attitude répugnante. Se rappelant juste de son aide, et de son nom. Et du fait qu'il n'était pas mort en vain.


End file.
